


Games We Play

by everlarkedandalways



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarkedandalways/pseuds/everlarkedandalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss & Peeta regularly find ways to play games with each other, including their morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

It’s a game we play. Most mornings I sleep through his 3:30 alarm but today I’m awake before it even goes off.

I feel Peeta kiss the back of my head as he shifts to slide out of bed, taking all the heat with him. My hand slides over his hand wrapped around my stomach, trapping him.

“Five more minutes,” I whisper with a grin. We both know “five more minutes” is never just five minutes.

He groans knowing it’ll be ten times harder waking up a second time, but I feel him fidgeting with his alarm and shift back over to me. His heavy arm pulling me closer as he wraps his warm body around mine.

His breath is hot in my ear. “Just five minutes,” he rasps in his low, gravelly tone. I simply reply with a contented hum and snuggle myself even closer to his bare chest.  
I lie there enjoying his body pressed against mine when I hear his breathing even out as he drifts back to sleep. My fingers graze over his arm, ghosting over the golden hairs of his forearm, back down over his hand, threading my fingers through his. I love feeling every inch of him.

The vibrations of the alarm wakes Peeta before the actual sound and he immediately presses snooze with a huff, “Five more minutes.” I laugh, pulling his head down for a kiss. His lips are smooth and soft as he trails them across my face to brush them against the back of my neck.

“Stop,” I tell him, nudging his head away with mine. He knows my weaknesses all too well.

“What?” he asks with his chin coming to rest on my shoulder. “Can’t handle your own game?”

“I tease with snuggling, not foreplay,” I reply with a smile, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

“This is snuggling,” he mumbles against my neck. The combination of his breath, his touch and his voice sends a shiver down my back and I have to bite back a moan. I’m not letting him know the effect he’s having on me.  
His hand travels up and down my side, starting at my waist, over my hip, down my bare thigh, ending at the back of my knee. Then back up and back down again. His lips never leaving my neck. It’s slow and deliberate. The effect causing me to squeeze my thighs together and push against my teasing husband. He pushes back, hard and hot against my ass.

His lips find my earlobe and he gently sucks, the breath I’ve been holding in escapes. Just as I’m about to give in, the vibrations from Peeta’s alarm invades our time. I feel the chuckle in his chest behind me before it reaches my ear, accompanied with a smug, ”I win.”

I turn onto my back to face him. “Win what?” I say, feigning innocence.

"Your evil tease game you always play with me,” he quips as he slides out of bed and adjusts himself. I grab for his hand, but he’s too quick and pulls away.

Peeta begins his normal morning routine, disappearing into the bathroom for a bit. He emerges pulling on his favorite jeans and fastening his brown leather belt. I can vaguely make out his strong body in the dim light, rummaging through the dresser for socks.

“I think I won,” I yawn, stretching my legs and arms, making my thin shirt ride up over my favorite orange panties. “I got you to stay in bed with me for ten extra minutes and rub me.” The memory of his touch making my toes curl.

He pulls on a soft blue Mellark’s Bakery shirt over his head and turns to give me a knowing smirk. “You won, huh?” In three quick, purposeful strides, he travels the distance of our bedroom, leaning over the bed until his face is just inches from mine.

I gasp when he pulls back the blankets and begins to slide his hand up the inside of my calf and then slowly up my thigh, my breaths heavy as my eyes go between watching his hand and watching the intensity in his blue eyes. His finger grazes between my thighs, slipping into my panties. There’s no way I’m hiding how turned on I am by all of this.

He slides them out, rubbing my wetness between his fingers. Peeta kisses my mouth once, making me chase after his lips. My hands slide into his wavy hair, pulling him down for another kiss. When his lips touch mine he whispers with a grin, “I’m pretty sure I won.” He kisses my forehead sweetly. “I’m late.”

I hear the door close as I snuggle back into my blankets, plotting ways to get him back tonight as I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little drabble. I hope it's brought you some serious everlark feels. Come say hi and chat with me at everlarkedalways.tumblr.com!


End file.
